Innocence
by Spottedeyes
Summary: Opal saw something she was never meant to see, and her friends and pokemon all payed the price for her mistake. Mortified, she turns mute and flees the Unova region with her pokemon to 'start over' and try to forget that fateful day, but sometimes scars are just too deep.
1. Chapter 1

Innocence

Chapter 1

Shadows loomed over the body, blood everywhere.

I stood frozen in place, my feet entwined in the earth.

Blacky stood rooted beside me as he cried out in fear and pain.

I wanted to stroke his head and console the Pokémon but my arms and hands felt like cinder blocks; my whole body was a statue.

The still warm blood began to creep towards us, the cruel stench of death overpowering my senses.

Soon the horrifying liquid began to rise, covering the body in its own essence.

"Bre!" Blacky began to panic as the blood reached his chin.

I longed to scream and scoop up my beloved Umbreon, but my jaw was locked, my body a rock-hard cinder block.

Finally, my jaw unlocked. I let out a scream of horror as Blacky was eaten alive by the gruesome liquid.

"BLACKY!" I screeched, desperate to save him.

My eyes widened even further in fear as the man from my deepest and darkest memories and nightmares appeared, his shadow becoming the room's background.

He let out a sinister laugh as a giant shadow of a hand reached into the rising pools of blood and yanked out Blacky's limp body.

I wanted to cry so badly, but something inside me said no.

The hand's shadow played with the dead Pokémon's body, tossing it then catching it as if it were a Persion and a cornered Rattata.

The despicable man's laugh echoed in my brain as another shadow forced my mouth open.

The blood had reached my cheek now.

The shadow ran down my throat and returned with a bottle, I heard my own voice screaming for help from inside the bottle.

I wanted to yell, 'that's my voice! That's my voice give it back!' Panic flooded my when I couldn't speak or scream.

The blood covered my mouth now, making a V-line towards my silvery eyes.

The last thing I saw was Blacky's rings turning from his usual yellow to a beautiful, entrancing blue, followed by a hypnotic purple, afterwards an earthy green took the place of the purple, and finally… blood red took the green's place.

_Red… _It all went red.

I awoke to Blacky's paws and voice.

"Bre! Umbre!" He cried, pawing me awake.

My eyes shot open, I was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

_Damn that dream! No, damn that memory! _I thought angrily, sitting up.

I patted Blacky on the head. _Morning buddy. _I yawned sleepily. Blacky smiled in reply.

I got off the stiff wood floor of the boat.

My name is Opal Marie Stagg. I am fifteen years old and I haven't spoken a single word in two years.

_Ready Blacky? _I asked, knowing he couldn't hear me.

To my surprise, Blacky gave a curt nod and followed me out of the storage room and onto the main deck.

Blacky and I are stowaways, we couldn't afford the tickets so desperate to escape the region that caused me so much pain and grief, we snuck on board.

Our hope is that going to a new region and 'starting over' would help us escape the horrors of our past that lay untouched in Kanto.

We've been on this boat for around a month now, the once fresh and tasteful food was stale now.

We've been living off of canned goods for about four weeks now.

We are scheduled to arrive in Castelia city at twelve 'O clock sharp today.

After we get off this wretched thing Blacky and I are going to push our luck and sneak into the cargo hold of a plane.

The bright lights and dark alleys and crowds of emotionless people are far too much for a mute misfit for me to live in.

I didn't care where that plane would take us as long as it wasn't Castelia.

When I was thirteen… I saw something… something I wasn't meant to see, none of us were.

Blacky paid for my mistake. _I shouldn't have ever quarreled with Team Rocket. _I thought regretfully, looking at Blacky as he itched his ear.

I like to think that Blacky can hear my thoughts, but deep down I know he can't.

Blacky just knows me really well. My parents gave me Blacky when he was only hours old for my tenth birthday, they told me 'take care of Blacky and he'll take care of you.' Then days after my birthday the both… _left_.

I still don't know where they went or where they are now.

I don't really care anymore though, they made it very clear that I didn't matter enough to them.

Whatever.

"Bre, um!" Blacky cried, trying to get my attention.

I looked down at the Umbreon. Black gestured to the front of the boat.

A small smile formed on my face as I laid my eyes on the bustling city of Castelia.

Blacky's eyes shone. He could barely contain himself, he leapt happily to the front of the boat as he anxiously awaited for the ferry to let us off.

The old me would be bouncing off the walls and shouting like some little kid.

But now I was solemn; only half a smile on my face.

I had no clue how Blacky could still feel happiness after what was done to him, to us.

/I guess Pokémon are just naturally resilient creatures, they're forgiving and always willing to change. People on the other hand hold harsh grudges and don't 'forgive and forget' like Pokémon./ I thought, watching the beaming dark type prance on the deck.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked slowly and calmly to join my Pokémon.

My childhood was tainted, destroyed. I wasn't an innocent teenager anymore, I was only the mere hollow husk of one.

I was afraid to forge friendships and bonds.

My courage was gone.

Even showing emotion was a tough thing for me to do.

My eyes had once been a vibrant blue, now they were an unnatural pure metallic silver color.

My hair had once been a shiny chocolate brown, now it was a pure blond color.

/Thank Arceus they didn't touch my skin./ I thought, running my fingers across my arm at the thought of it.

I felt a twinge of relief as the city slowly grew in size.

I had grown sick of the ocean, I'd thrown up on a daily basis during the long painful voyage.

And it was getting harder by the day to trick the captain and staff that I'd paid for a ticket and room for this stupid boat.

Unlike everyone else I didn't have a room on the boat, so for a month Blacky and I had somehow managed to sleep on the floor of the storage room without anyone noticing.

My heart skipped a beat when we docked.

I slunk back into the storage room to grab my bag that had everything that mattered to me: my badge case and my five other Pokémon.

"Um miss, you aren't allowed to go in there." The ship's captain stood in back of me, a firm and accusing grimace on his face.

/Ok… now how am I going to supposed to get my stuff AND get this dude off my back?/

**This was a sample of what the story is so please comment/review and tell me whether or not I should keep it up or not. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews Roadie0787 and Fleurebreon! I appreciated the feedback. Anyway, without further ado, Innocence Chapter 2!**

/I am totally going to humiliate myself but I don't care./ I grimaced.

I began to mouth the words: I. Am. Mute. Over and over again, nudging Blacky towards the storage room until he got my plan.

"You're seasick?" The captain rumbled, stroking his beard and watching my mouth move.

I face palmed myself. "No? You're not seasick? Then are you… lost?" He questioned.

/This guy is dumber than I thought./ I sighed, shaking my head.

I. Am. Mute. I repeated myself, losing hope in this guy.

"Bre!" Blacky cried, nudging my leg with his face. I looked down to see Blacky holding my backpack in his jaws.

I gave a faint smile and took the bag from him. I looked at the captain one last time before leaving the confused man.

/You always come through to me old buddy./ I smiled, rewarding him with a pat on the head.

Blacky purred in content. "Time to get off the S.S Sprint. Thank you for sailing with us." The announcement squawked.

I gave Blacky a warning glance as if to say: 'Don't you dare go running off.'

Blacky sighed and forced himself to stop his paws.

I calmly walked off the boat, Blacky at my heels. I hadn't had my Pokegear on in years. For all I know Alexis could've been trying to call me, maybe even my rival, Gary.

I still thought about what may have happened, what might have been the outcome if I'd kept my mouth shut and came up with a plan.

/Kat might still be alive if I hadn't been so foolish and reckless./ I thought grimly, the black haired girl who I had grown up with coming to memory.

I know she wouldn't have wanted me to spiral into such a depression and go mute, but… every time I almost convince myself to speak the man who had caused me all of my anguish and fear's final words would echoed ominously in my head: 'You speak and you get it too.'

A single tear left my eye as I patted my Pokegear through my pocket.

I gestured for Blacky to follow me. He bowed his head in acknowledgement and obeyed.

/My poor Pokémon have been cooped up in their pokeballs for weeks now. I bet Arcanine wants to kill me for leaving him in there for so long. Pikachu's probably not happy with me either./ I thought, looking at my poke balls that were clipped snuggly onto my belt.

We made it to Central Park, it was surprisingly empty.

I shrugged and pulled out a poke ball at random. I hit the white capsule in the center of the poke ball.

A white beam of light popped out of the poke ball, revealing my beloved Pidgeot.

Pidgeot looked at me, a delighted look spread across her face.

I stroked her long head plumage that ran down her back, smiling slightly at the sight of the first Pokémon that I'd ever caught.

I plucked another random Pokémon from my belt and released it.

My Tauros exploded from the poke ball, stamping his hoof angrily as if expecting a battle.

I patted his back. Tauros turned to face me, a look of glee forming on his face. He affectionately licked my face.

The saliva was sticky and warm on my face but I didn't care.

I gave him a scratch on the head before letting another Pokémon out of its poke ball. Pikachu popped out, her eyes squinting at the natural light of the sun.

"Pika!" She cried as soon as she saw me, hopping onto my shoulder and rubbing her cheek against mine. I stroked her back and smiled.

Pikachu had a way of making me happy even in the worst of situations.

Anytime Team Rocket had captured her in Kanto she'd keep me calm so I could think of a way out. I chose another poke ball and threw it into the air, the pure beam of light pouring out of the poke ball.

Lapras slammed onto the ground, air-born.

/Oops…/ I thought, patting the massive water-type's head. "Pras!" She chimed, nudging me with her head.

I rubbed her neck before grabbing the final poke ball, Arcanine's poke ball to be exact.

My eyes widened in surprise when Arcanine tackled me to the ground, licking my face. I couldn't help but laugh.

/Wow who knew, I do have a sense of humor!/ I thought as Arcanine continued to attack me with affection. "Pika…" Pikachu growled jealously at Arcanine as her cheeks sparked in aggression.

Arcanine got off me and growled back at her, his hackles rising.

I clumsily stumbled into the middle of the two.

Their aggression immediately stopped when I blocked their views. Tauros snorted angrily at the two, as if to say: 'what are you a growlithe and a Pichu? Act like you have some self control please!' Blacky nodded in agreement.

Arcanine and Pikachu shot glares at the two.

I sighed and returned them both.

/Those two never got along./ I thought sadly, looking at the two pokeballs.

I looked forlornly at Lapras and Pidgeot and Tauros before putting them away.

I turned my attention to Blacky. /I know you can't hear my thoughts but I think we shouldn't sneak onto the plane. It's not a good idea./ I spoke to myself.

My eyes shot open when Blacky nodded in agreement.

/Ok… getting a little creepy Blacky.../ I shivered, trying to think of what to do next.

/Before I do anything else I need to speak again. I can't get a fresh slate if I'm still a mute coward./ I told myself sternly.

/Then… I've got to find Alexis. I need to know that she got away too.

I've had two years to recover I'm not using my entire life to 'recover' anymore.

She and Kat were my best friends. I can't stop looking./ I decided, pulling Pidgeot's poke ball from my belt and releasing her yet again.

I felt a little dizzy, but I thought nothing of it as my Pokémon left it's ball.

"Geot! Pid!" She squawked, flapping her wings rapidly.

I climbed onto Pidgeot and gestured for Blacky to come too.

Pidgeot looked at me expectantly, awaiting instructions from me. Guilt flooded over me. /It's time I spoke./ I thought sternly.

My mouth slowly opened. /That's right come on…/ I coaxed myself, beginning to sweat in nervousness. I bit my tongue and flinched.

/Stop being such a coward!/ I yelled at myself.

/Just do it./ I thought, forcing my mouth open and ushered my first words in almost three years.

"Fly." I gasped and covered my mouth. My own voice seemed alien to me almost like a fantasy, _it scared me. _

My eyes narrowed. "Fly. Pidgeot use fly." I said more firmly.

Blacky and Pidgeot let out cries of joy, having missed my voice. Pidgeot took to the sky with a newfound energy. "I did it! I really did it!" I cried, hugging Pidgeot and Blacky as we flew through the sky.

"Take that Giovanni! You don't scare me anymore!" I yelled, throwing my fist into the air.

I woke up on the ground up against the fountain, Pidgeot's poke ball in my hand.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. /Of course… it was all just a dream… wasn't it?/ I thought miserably, missing my confidence and freedom of her old life.

My gaze strayed to Blacky watching as he kicked in his sleep. /I knew it was too good to be true. _I am such a coward./_ I thought, thinking forlornly about the dream.

"Bre?" Blacky yawned sleepily as he came to. I sat up and cracked my back. /Worst sleep I have ever had./ I complained to myself, stretching.

I released Pidgeot and clambered clumsily due to sleep onto her back.

Black hopped onto my lap. Pidgeot flew into the sky, knowing I wouldn't tell her what to do.

The breeze felt nice on my face as Pidgeot soared through the sky, slicing through clouds and fighting wind currents with ease.

Blacky squinted his red eyes, not enjoying the drying feeling the wind brought to them. I tapped on her right wing, signaling for Pidgeot to go right.

Pidgeot screeched in acknowledgement, making a sharp turn.

We had made up a little system for navigating through the sky. I tapped on her left wing, she goes left. I tap on her right wing, she goes right.

I push on her shoulders, she goes down until I lift my arms. I give a gentle tug at her long head plumage, she goes up until I release.

I want her to stop or slow down, I squeeze my legs around her back until we're ready to go again.

And finally, if I want her to speed up, I flatten myself against her back until my face is buried in her soft head plumage until I'm ready for her to stop.

It's a little difficult to remember everything, but it works. I flattened myself to the massive bird, who gave another cry of acknowledgement before gaining a burst of sudden speed.

I stayed there for a while before deciding to go down a little so I could see where we were. I applied pressure to the Pokémon's shoulders until she complied and begin to slowly lose altitude.

We were out of the clouds now, I made out a massive Ferris wheel which indicated that we were directly over Nimbasa. I planned to head to Nuema town, one of the lower populated cities so I could get my footing in the Unova region.

Besides, I want a fresh start and this was where all trainers begin their journeys with their new Pokémon, their new best friend for life. I gave a faint smile as I recalled the moment when Professor Oak had handed me my first five pokeballs and my pokedex.

I was so excited to go on a journey with Alexis and Kat. The three of us put together were always unstoppable, we did EVERYTHING together.

Now I hadn't seen Alexis in over two years. And Kat… She's too painful to even think about.

Blacky sensed my grief and snuggled closer to me.

I tried to push away these unbearable thoughts as I continued to apply pressure to my Pokémon's back. Soon we were inches away from touching a building's roof in Acumula town.

I felt peoples' shocked gazes bore right into us at the sight of such unusual Pokémon for the area. I forced my attention away from them and laid flat on Pidgeot, signaling for her to get us the heck out of dodge.

Pidgeot nodded and gained another burst of speed.

Soon we soared over route one and landed safely in the small town of Nuema.

**Good? Not good? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ok guys I'm going to start making Opal's thoughts in this font: **_Opal_ **Kay? I just thought I'd tell you guys. Enjoy!**

My gaze clouded I walked silently to the Pokémon laboratory. I had no idea why, for I already had a pokedex, a full team of Pokémon, and a- oh! That's what I'm missing! I need a new badge case for the Unovian gym badges.

I jumped in surprise when Pikachu let herself out of her poke ball.

Before I could react she perched herself comfortably on my shoulder, scenting the surrounding air. A small vile of happiness preached my heart at the feel of a Pokémon on my shoulder again.

When I traveled the Kanto region it had always been Blacky (while he was still an eevee of course.) riding comfortably and proudly on my shoulder.

Kat had Bulbasaur at her heels, and Alexis had carried Squirtle all the way up until it evolved, then it walked loyally at its trainer's heels. _Those where the good old days. _I thought, a small part of myself wishing that I'd never left home and just raised Blacky there.

_But then I wouldn't have ever met Tauros or Arcanine, nor Pikachu or Lapras. Not even Pidgeot would've crossed my path if I had stayed behind with Blacky. _I scolded myself, smiling faintly at Pikachu and Blacky.

I had noticed that all of my Pokémon weren't acting like their usual selves.

Ever sense I stopped speaking they seemed more depressed and beamed even at my slightest smile. I felt guilty that I was the cause of my Pokémon's depression.

The only Pokémon that refined their personalities the best were Tauros, Pikachu, and Blacky. The others didn't act like they used to.

And even those three seemed unhappy with my muteness and lack of emotion. I gave the lab's doors a half-hearted knock.

A lab assistant opened the door and beckoned me inside. Voices filled my ears.

I turned to see what must have been Professor Juniper herself as she spoke to two teenagers around my age. Ignoring the assistant's urgings to get out of sight, I approached the trio.

Her voice became clearer the closer I got. "Now you two both know what a pokedex is, right?" She asked, pulling out two updated versions of her Kanto pokedex. "Take good care of them-" My presence interrupted her sentence.

"Um miss I'm sorry but could you wait a moment? These two are about to start their Pokémon journeys today." She asked.

One of the new trainers, a girl with short, blond hair looked at Pikachu, her eyes lighting up in delight.

"Oh my Arceus it's so cute!" She squealed, plucking the electric mouse right off my shoulder. I reached my hands out In warning, knowing that Pikachu would surely barbeque this girl if she rubbed her the wrong way.

Pikachu mumbled nervously, her cheeks sparking.

The girl didn't seem to notice. The other new trainer, a boy with bluish-black hair looked at the girl skeptically.

"Um Bianca… that Pikachu doesn't look to comfortable right now. It would be a good idea to set it down." He warned, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh stop being a party-pooper Cheren! Look, its trainer isn't saying anything so that must mean it's ok!" The girl countered cheerfully, squeezing Pikachu tightly. "Chu…" Pikachu growled, her cheeks sparking in irritation.

"Bianca, Cheren's right. Pikachu looks very agitated." The Professor warned.

Just as Pikachu was about to release her thunderbolt attack I scrambled over and tore Pikachu away from the oblivious girl and took the attack.

I shuddered as electricity pulsed through my body, but it didn't hurt very much at all. And this thunderbolt had taken out two Garados easily in one of Viridian Forest's lakes back when I had first met Pikachu.

I shook off the remaining electricity that lingered in my body. "Pika!" Pikachu cried out, hugging me as if to say: 'I am so sorry! That wasn't meant for you!'

I smiled weakly at Pikachu and gave her a half-hearted pat on the head. _Now even Pikachu's preserved personality is faltering. _I thought, sorrow gripping me.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?!" The girl whom people had called Bianca gasped, covering her mouth with her hands in guilt. I gave a curt nod, not meeting her gaze. "Bianca! Look what you did!" The boy snapped, shooting her a glare. Bianca flinched.

"Sorry…" She murmured, looking guiltily at the floor. Professor Juniper cleared her throat.

I looked apologetically at the Professor.

"It's strange having Pokémon from the Kanto region in Unova." She observed, looking from Pikachu to Blacky. I nodded.

"And to have a visitor who hasn't said a word is also quite strange." Professor Juniper narrowed her eyes.

Bianca and I think it's Cheren looked at us skeptically as well. Pikachu shrank down, while Blacky boldly stared at the trio head on. I looked around until I spotted a large Whiteboard coated in equations and reminders for the staff.

I walked to the board and found an unused corner. I wrote. 'I haven't spoken because I am mute.' I scribbled, waiting for them to read what I had written.

"You're mute?" Bianca squeaked.

Cheren shrugged. "Makes sense. I mean look at her, she hasn't shown any emotional signs at all. Nor has she even tried to speak-"

"Cheren you've made your point." Professor Juniper sighed. "So why do you have Kanto Pokémon?" She asked, looking once more at my two Pokémon.

I erased my previous message and wrote: 'I have these Pokémon because I went on a journey in Kanto.' I pulled my badge case from my bag and popped it open, revealing the polished badges to them. Cheren's eyes widened. "Eight badges! B-but you're mute! How is that possible?!"

I sighed and erased my tiny space on the board. 'I wasn't always mute.' I explained.

"Why are you mute then?" Bianca chirped curiously.

My eyes saddened. 'I would prefer not to tell.' I wrote, biting my lip in a feeble attempt not to cry.

My guilt worsened when I saw both Blacky and Pikachu looking longingly at the badges, clearly missing the adrenaline and happiness and pride that battling gave them. 'I was going to challenge the Kanto's Elite Four,' I paused before continuing.

'But then…' My sentence trailed off.

"But then…" Cheren pressed. I shot him a glare. "You don't have to say erm… well WRITE anything more. Just… what do you need from me?" Professor Juniper asked kindly, much to my relief.

I gladly erased my previous sentences. 'I came for a Unovian badge case.'

The three gasped. "B-but you're mute! How are you supposed to battle?" Bianca stuttered.

I shrugged. 'I can… still speak. I just haven't had the heart to speak for the past two years. I will overcome that.' I wrote, my face determined.

Juniper looked at me surprised, but pulled a badge case that was white on one half and black on the other, a poke ball splat right in the middle. I gingerly accepted the case and popped it open and observed the shapes of the badges, running my fingers along each dent where each badge would one day sit.

"Bre!" Blacky cried happily, looking up at the badge case.

I smiled faintly at Blacky. _Yep. We're going to triumph once more, but follow through all the way this time. We will go to the Elite Four this time. _

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Last chapter was a little bit of fluff, you know. Just rambling. No action. This chapter will have some more flare than the previous. But there won't be anything very extreme in this chapter though. I may or may not have Opal speak again, but it may be too early on in the story for that so I'll see about that. Oh and we get to see more of the damage caused by Opal's mistake in this one. Thanks for reviewing and reading :) **

I began to walk out of the Pokémon laboratory, my eyes bright for the first time in years.

"Wait!" Professor Juniper cried, stopping me. I turned and faced her.

"Bianca and Cheren here are just beginning their journeys and they don't know much about battling. Would you mind letting them shadow you until they get the swing of things?" She pleaded.

Even Cheren looked hopefully at me.

I sighed, my eyes closed as I nodded.

"Yay! More Pikachu time!" Bianca squealed, beaming at Pikachu. "Pika…" Pikachu grumbled.

"Oh and here, this will help you out until you find your voice again." Professor Juniper smiled, handing me a whiteboard and dry-erase marker.

I nodded my thanks and held the items firmly in my hand. I walked out into a large space, Bianca and Cheren followed, mumbling to one-another. "Why'd we stop?" Cheren asked. "Yeah aren't we supposed to be heading to Route one?" Bianca asked.

I nodded and began to write. 'Yes, I think it's only fair that I show you my Pokémon.' I wrote.

Both of their faces lit up at the thought of seeing Pokémon from Kanto.

_Come on out, Pidgeot. _I thought as I tossed her poke ball into the air. Pidgeot let out a loud screech, glaring untrustingly at Bianca and Cheren.

I ignored the excited looks on Bianca and Cheren's faces and pulled out Arcanine's poke ball.

_Please don't fight with Pikachu please! _I willed, my thumb pressing the white button. Arcanine howled, happy to be outside.

I smiled faintly before letting Tauros out. The bull Pokémon popped out of the ball, his sharpened horns glistening in the sunlight. Careful not to make the same mistake that I had last time, I did not release Lapras in the air.

"Pras!" Lapras wailed.

I hadn't even noticed Bianca and Cheren letting their own Pokémon out of their pokeballs.

Bianca had a Tepig and Cheren had a Snivy, both fitting their personalities quite well in my opinion. Tepig and Snivy began to greet my Pokémon.

A smile formed on my face as I watched my Pokémon get along. I set Pikachu on the ground next to Blacky and gestured for them to socialize with the others. The grumbled a little before leaving my side and slinking over to greet the others.

I faintly smiled for a moment. 'That's enough for now. I want to get going to Acumula before it gets dark.' I wrote, interrupting the Pokémon.

"Good idea." Cheren agreed, returning Snivy to her poke ball.

Bianca sighed and nodded, picking up Tepig. "I'll just carry Tepig." She decided, but the pig Pokémon quickly wriggled out of her grasp and settled on top of Bianca's head. "Pig tep!" Tepig smiled, wagging his tail. "That works too." Bianca giggled, looking back at Cheren and I.

I pulled out Pikachu's poke ball and returned her despite the fact that Pikachu wanted to stay out a little longer. Blacky looked up at me, I returned his gaze.

We both did a simultaneous nod at each other. The three of us began our walk down Route one.

_The fresh scent of spring; it's the smell of a fresh start for all. _ I thought, a smile curving my lips.

Blacky and I watched while Cheren and Bianca did this childish Pokémon catching competition. I had seen that Cheren had only just captured a wild Purrloin and Bianca was chasing a Lillypup hopelessly in a circle, Tepig by her side.

_I should help her. _I sighed, walking to the struggling Bianca.

"I-I've got you now!" Bianca huffed, running out of steam. _Blacky please, please, please! help Bianca out. _I pleaded, hoping Blacky would pick up what I was putting down.

Blacky stepped forward. I gasped as Blacky formed a shadow ball that was twice the size of a normal shadow ball at half the time it would take for a regular one to form. Blacky's eyes widened as well.

Bianca finally stopped and saw it. "Eek! Don't hit us with that!" Bianca wailed, frozen in fear.

I really began to panic when Blacky's rings began to rapidly change colors. _Team Rocket did this! They made him mutant I knew it! _I realized in horror, ripping his poke ball from my waist and returning the Pokémon.

Tepig hadn't even noticed Blacky's outburst. "Pig!" Tepig cried.

Bianca turned her attention to her Pokémon and saw Tepig proudly sitting next to the Lillypup who laid on the ground, defeated. Bianca beamed at Tepig and tossed a poke ball at Lillypup, three clicks and it was Bianca's.

I released Blacky to see if he was ok. He came out barely able to stand, his chest heaving.

Blacky would most likely collapse in his condition. Horrified, I picked up the Pokémon and ran faster than I thought was possible, leaving behind Bianca and Cheren.

I sat in a chair while I waited for Nurse Joy to finish with Blacky. _Please be ok please be ok! _I pleaded, single tears escaping my eyes.

My head snapped to the door when I saw Bianca and Cheren enter. To my relief they didn't notice me. I just couldn't explain what Blacky had done back there.

_I just can't._ What Team Rocket had done to Blacky was a mystery to me.

But I knew it would most likely be irreversible. I still wonder what was in that vile that was injected into me. The liquid inside it was a fire red. It felt like lava in my veins.

I blacked out after they injected me, when I awoke, I was back at Suicune's lake.

Blood was everywhere and my hair was blond, my eyes a pure silver.

I gritted my teeth at the memory, gripping the white crystal that dangled from my necklace in my fist. Nurse Joy entered the waiting room.

I looked up at her, my eyes hopeful.

"Your Umbreon will be just fine. You can pick him up whenever you would like." She smiled. I sighed in relief and squeezed behind Nurse Joy.

As soon as Blacky caught sight of me he scrambled off the examination table and nearly knocked me over. For the first time in what felt like months, I gave him a fully fledged smile. _It's time. _I decided, opening my mouth to speak.

Blacky looked at me, hope sprouting in his gaze. "I-I'm glad you're ok, buddy." I whispered.

I knew this time it wasn't a dream. I even pinched myself just to double check.

Tears welled at Blacky's eyes. "Bre!" He cried, hugging me tighter.

I hugged him back. _I did it. _I thought, my pride swelling.

"I really did it." I whispered. Shakily, I stood up and left the Pokecenter with Blacky.

**Oh jeez! Did I totally screw up!? Oh my gosh!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Ok so I'm introducing more characters in this chapter. I don't have much more to say but please review and thanks for reading. :) **

Outside the Pokémon center, people had gathered around the plaza, murmuring nervously to one another. "What's going on?" I asked Blacky, my voice hushed as I still wasn't quite comfortable with the feeling of speaking.

Blacky shrugged. I stepped closer to Blacky and slowly joined the crowd, starting to notice odd blue flags with big 'P's on them.

My eyes narrowed at the strange flags. "What in Arceus's name is going on?" I growled.

I saw a group of people in really cheesy knight costumes begin to fill the plaza.

I weaved my way through the crowd until I was up front.

The knight-people began to construct themselves into two long lines. I stiffened as a man with a glaring, red, mechanical eye wearing some creepy robe that trailed two feet behind him.

"Nice dress." I muttered, snickering a little.

Blacky nodded, laughing a little as well. The strange knight-people closest to the front shot me death glares.

I returned the favor.

The man took the center in between the two lines of the knight-people. "Opal there you are!" Cheren whispered hastily, now standing beside me.

I nodded, not taking my eyes off the man in the center, my interest quickening.

He began to speak. "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma." Ghetsis started.

"Team Plasma?" I whispered quietly to Blacky.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." My eyes widened. "What?!" I yelped, ignoring Cheren's gasp of surprise; shocked to hear my voice.

Ghetsis looked over in my direction. I stiffened in fear. I felt my pokeballs begin to vibrate angrily on my belt. Blacky emitted a low growl at Ghetsis as well.

Ghetsis continued, his gaze focused entirely on me. "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" He questioned.

I gritted my teeth and didn't meet his gaze. Blacky snorted rudely in disbelief.

Ghetsis glared at the Umbreon. "Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" Ghetsis asked once more, causing more conflictions to rise in the crowd.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn." Ghetsis snapped, causing me to flinch.

"Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" He seemed to be challenging us, mainly me because his cruel gaze seemed to stay fixed on me.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." He finished, gesturing for his grunts to wrap it up.

The grunts quickly took the flags down and led Ghetsis away.

I gave a shiver before turning to Cheren. "Y-you can talk!?" He gawked, acting as if the ominous speech had never happened.

"Yeah yeah I can talk get over yourself." I muttered, looking back at the plaza.

Just at me looking back over where the speech had taken place caused Blacky to growl and grimace in disgust. I nodded in agreement. "We went on a long, LONG journey together and we didn't meet one person or Pokémon who wasn't Team Rocket say anything like that!" I snapped, my voice raising for the first time.

"Um! Bre um!" Blacky ranted, his eyes glaring daggers at the plaza.

Cheren opened his mouth to speak, but someone else beat him to it.

"Your Pokémon... Just now, it was saying..." I whipped around to see a boy around mine and Cheren's age with long green hair. My eyes immediately narrowed.

Blacky however, stopped growling and took a seat, calmly scratching at his ear.

Cheren adjusted his glasses before responding. "What are you talking about?" Cheren questioned, his suspicions rising. I nodded, my eyes starting to glare a little.

"Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then, you two can't hear it, either... How sad. My name is N." N shook his head in disappointment.

Seeing my discomfort, Blacky got to his paws and stepped protectively in front of me.

I felt my pokeballs begin to rattle again. Tauros's rattling to most violently.

I placed a hand on the poke ball, nervous that he would explode out of his poke ball and go berserk. "Tauros no." I murmured nervously, plucking the ball from my belt.

I stared into the see-through red part of the ball and looked at the furious Pokémon.

I gritted my teeth. "Calm down!" I hissed quietly.

I had forgotten that Cheren and that N guy were still talking. "The pokedex, eh? So... You're going to confine many, many Pokémon in pokeballs for that, then. I'm a trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?" He questioned. Cheren opened his mouth to speak but once again, he was too slow. "Of course they are! I've gone on a journey through Kanto with my Pokémon and they've never seemed unhappy!" I snapped, glaring at him.

Suddenly, Tauros exploded from his poke ball, looking more angry then I had ever seen him. Tauros angrily stamped his hoof and roared.

"Tauros stop! No!" I cried, pushing his head down, desperately trying to stop him from charging.

"And who are you?" N asked, watching me hopelessly try to control Tauros's temper.

"Opal." I grunted as I tried not to get skewered by Tauros's horns.

"Opal do you want some help?" Cheren offered, sweat dropping as he watched me struggle with Tauros. I shook my head. "I've got it." I grumbled.

"Tauros…" I said, my tone warning. Tauros gave an angry snort, but stopped.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you." I turned to face N again. He met my gaze.

"Well, Opal is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!" I looked dumbfounded at him as he released a Purrloin. "A battle?" I asked nervously.

N stared blankly at me. I sighed.

Blacky instinctively stepped forward, after all, he was typically the team captain.

I shook my head. "No, Blacky." I said sadly. Blacky looked back at me, his red eyes looking surprised. "You remember what happened back on route one? I-I thought you were going to explode." I said, my eyes wide in fear at the memory.

"I promise that I'll fix whatever those monsters did to you even if it kills me. But you have to sit this one out for your own safety." I promised, my tone sympathetic.

Blacky flattened his ears in disappointment, taking a seat beside me.

"Don't worry buddy, Tauros can take this." I assured the upset Umbreon, nodding at Tauros.

Tauros gave the small cat Pokémon a smirk and trotted onto the make-shift battle field.

The she-cat smirked right back at Tauros and confidently swung her tail around in circles. Tauros stamped his hoof in anger, but to my relief, waited for me to give a command.

"Tauros, take 'em down!" I yelled, the fire that had been lost for two years returning to my eyes once more. Tauros cried out in agreement, sprinting at the Purrloin. To my surprise, N didn't have Purrloin dodge. Instead he just talked.

"More! Let me hear the voice of your Pokémon!" "Weirdo." I muttered under my breath.

Purrloin struggled to her paws, her chest heaving. "Scratch, Purrloin!" He commanded.

"Psh, you call that an attack? Stop her with your hoof!" I laughed.

Tauros gave a snort of amusement and preformed a 'sissy block' to the Purrloin.

"Stomp!" I yelled. Tauros smashed the cat easily into the ground. Purrloin was down for the count. Tauros turned to me, triumph glistening in his eyes. "Well done." I smiled faintly.

N looked at his defeated Purrloin. "I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things..." I rose an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" I asked, still thinking that this guy was delusional.

N ignored my question and continued. "As long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends." N picked up Purrloin and left.

Cheren came to my side. "You were great!" He praised. I nodded my head in acknowledgement, patting Tauros's head before returning the hot-headed Pokémon.

"Aaaannnnd you're back to being… odd." Cheren sighed.

"What? I just started talking today! I think I'm doing really well." I glared.

Cheren defensively held his hands up.

"Where's Bianca?" I asked, concern growing for the flighty girl.

"She said something about heading to Striaton City." Cheren shrugged.

"Then we should do the same. Did you SEE her 'catching' that Lillypup earlier?"

"Good point." Cheren and I quickly ran down the next route to catch up to Bianca.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Any trigger

**Ok I'm going to stray from the story line a little bit here, but it'll get back on track. Oh and, there might be some gore and more tragedy in most of this chapter so if you don't like that kind of stuff just a heads up. **

Cheren and I had run so far in so little time that I was starting to feel a little light-headed.

I heard the thud of Blacky's paws as he panted hard, barely keeping up with our pace.

_He's got to be strong. I can't cushion him too much. _I decided.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Bianca's shrill scream echoed deeper into the route.

Cheren and I skidded to a stop, completely out of breath.

"Did-did you hear… did you hear that?" I heaved, my heart nearly thudding out of my chest in exhaustion.

Cheren nodded, leaning on his knees. "Th-that idiot just- just probably lost a wild Pokémon or something silly like that." Cheren panted, his glasses falling off his face.

"Wait! I-I'm an… idiot! I have an Arcanine AND a Pidgeot." I sighed stupidly, releasing Arcanine and Pidgeot.

Cheren shot me a glare, finally catching his breath.

"Pidgeot! Look for Bianca, you know, the blond girl?" I said.

Pidgeot nodded and flew away in search of the flighty girl.

I clambered onto Arcanine's back. Cheren climbed on behind me and Blacky weakly hopped into my lap. "Go, Arcanine!" I cried.

Arcanine howled in response, sprinting waaaay faster than I remember.

Arcanine wove his way through the thick forest that lined the path, his ears pricked.

Blacky had his eyes closed and his ears were twitching as if he was listening for Bianca.

All Cheren and I could do was steer Arcanine and keep our eyes peeled.

"Bianca!?" Cheren yelled, struggling to keep hold of Arcanine. "Geot Pidg!" Pidgeot screeched in the distance. Arcanine gave a howl of acknowledgment and ran even faster, his eyes gleaming in determination.

My eyes widened. "Arcanine, stop!" I cried, a river coming into view.

Arcanine however, ignored my command and ran straight for the river, clearing it with a single bound. He swerved and ran alongside the river, his paws pounding on the ground.

Arcanine skidded to a halt. I opened my mouth to ask why we stopped when… I saw it.

There Bianca lay, several lacerations on her arms and legs, unconscious.

I slid off the large canine Pokémon. Bianca's bag had been thoroughly searched. All that remained was a map of the region and her empty badge case.

"Bianca…" Cheren asked, his voice quavering.

I sank to my knees, trembling. "No… NO!" I screeched, I probably sounded insane, but I couldn't care less.

I feebly crawled to Bianca and checked her pulse.

It was still going, but it sounded weaker than it should.

Suddenly, my light-headedness returned.

My world began to crumble, the darkness from my near-death experience taking over.

My head hit the ground with a thud.

_"You… You've destroyed so many plans… so many stacks of cash wasted… so many stolen Pokémon returned to their trainers… All because of you!" Giovanni snapped._

_ I flinched, strands of my brown hair floating into my face. "It's over! Raikou, Entei, and Suicune are free!" I yelled back, trying to hide my nerves. _

_"You've taken the one thing that matters the most to me… let me return the favor." Giovanni said with a smile. _

_My eyes widened, I pulled the now unable to battle Blacky closer._

_ Giovanni laughed. "Oh don't you worry about your precious Pokémon. I'm after something much, much bigger." _

_"What are you going to do?" Alexis whimpered, tears forming at her eyes. _

_ "Let my friends and Pokémon go! Do whatever you want to me, just let them go!" I shrieked. _

_"Sorry kid, the boss' decision is final!" Arianna sneered. _

_"Arianna…" Giovanni warned. Arianna bowed her head respectfully and ducked back quickly followed by Proton and Petrel. _

_ "Opal that guy's a snake! Don't offer yourself up like that!" Kat cried, desperate to save me. _

_"Kat I know what I'm doing! You and Alexis are my only real friends!" I responded, trying to keep calm without any success. A smirk formed on Giovanni's face. _

_"Only real friends eh? Having a tough time deciding who's your best friend? I'll help you with that." Giovanni turned and nodded at Arianna, who nodded back. _

_ Arianna walked briskly to Kat, who was tied up just like the rest of us. _

_My eyes widened as she forced Kat, who was like a sister to me, over to Giovanni. _

_"No! Giovanni please! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" I screamed. Giovanni just laughed more at me. "May I do the honors, sir?" Petrel asked._

_ Giovanni shook his head. "I want to do this." Kat, who knew what was going to happen, slowly worked her hand to her poke ball belt._

_ Giovanni forced her to the ground. _

_Next thing I see, Kat starts detaching her pokeballs, one by one and rolling them anomalously into the nearby wood._

_ "I'm sorry." Kat said, to my surprise not crying. _

_Giovanni nodded at Proton, who handed him his machete. Kat closed her eyes and didn't resist._

_ "KAT!" I screamed as Giovanni slashed at her the first time._

_ Alexis looked helplessly at her friend, sobbing._

_ Blood splattered on the ground around Kat. _

_ Each merciless slash that was swung at Kat hurt me more and more. _

_ "Enough! Just enough! Please just stop!" I cried, tears fogging my gaze. _

_He ignored me, throwing the machete at Kat's head. _

_The moment went in slow-motion for me. Just before the machete hit, Kat and locked gazes. _

_ Kat mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' To me before the final stab to the head ended Kat Diamond._

_ I let out a shriek of grief. "KAT! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I screamed, falling onto my side. _

_Giovanni kicked Kat's lifeless head, causing it to loll to the side, Kat's beautiful blue eyes to stare lifelessly at me. _

_It was over. _

_ As of now, my courage had died along with Kat. _

_ Kat wasn't only over, so was I._

**A rather short chapter in my opinion but it gave some more background knowledge to what scarred Opal. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The call

**This Chapter's going to be extremely short, so sorry!**

My eyes flickered open, I was breathing very heavily. My eyes rolled from side to side, taking in my new surroundings. "The hospital?" I whispered, sitting up. I unclipped the heart monitor from my finger and let it fall to the ground. I grumbled in frustration when I saw an IV injected into my arm. I carefully removed the needle, using the tape that had held the IV needle in my arm to cover the small wound that it left behind.

The door swung open. "Miss Stagg? How long have you been up?" A nurse asked warily, slowly closing the door. I returned her gaze, "just woke up now. I have to leave like right now though." I said hastily, standing up and grabbing my clothes, poke ball belt, and back pack. "Miss Stagg please sit back down." The nurse requested, her patience quickly drying. "Yeah, yeah I blacked out what ever! I'm fine now so let me leave." I snapped, aggressively shoving the nurse out of the way. I heard her gasp in shock before I slammed the door shut.

I barged into one of the hospital's bathrooms and locked the door, quickly changing from the hospital gown to my typical clothes. I clipped my poke ball belt onto my waist, releasing Blacky from his poke ball before giving him an affectionate scratch on the head.

I swung my backpack over one shoulder and left the bathroom with Blacky at my heels. I had shoved anyone out of the way who tried to make me go back to my room. I had a mission to complete and I wasn't going to let anyone stand in my way. "Bre?" Blacky asked, his red eyes flickering towards me as we walked. "We're going to the Pokecenter, Blacky. I have to get Kat's Pokémon out of the PC, call Alexis and Professor Oak, and get this whole mess sorted out." I grumbled, leaving the hospital's doors.

Blacky and I ran across the street where the Pokecenter was. I walked straight to the face-time telephone things and dialed Professor Oak's number. The screen flickered to life, revealing a shocked Professor Oak. "Opal?! You're alive?" He asked in shock. I nodded. "I escaped after… after… after what happened to Kat…" I frowned, sorrow draining my energy.

Professor Oak nodded, still staring at me as if I was some kind of freak show or something. "Professor, I would like to take Kat's Pokémon from the PC." I said sternly, my gaze serious. "I'm sorry but Alexis took them out years ago. I haven't seen nor heard from her since. I gasped. "All of them?" "All of them except Ninetails, she said that having Kat's favorite Pokémon with her would just make her sadder, so she left her here." Professor Oak frowned sadly, staring off into nothing as if recalling the exact memory. "I'll take her." I said glumly. Ninetails had been Kat's first Pokémon, her parents had given it to her for her tenth birthday. When it was still a Vulpix she would always have the fire type perched on her shoulder.

"Opal are you sure? Ever since Kat's death she hasn't been the same. I think she saw her get killed from inside its poke ball." The professor warned, awaiting my response. I shrugged. "I haven't been the same either. We're perfect for each other." Professor Oak nodded, going deeper into his laboratory to retrieve the lone Pokémon. He placed the red and white ball on the transporter. The ball quickly appeared right in front of me. Tears welled up in my eyes when I saw Ninetails' nickname hand carved onto the top, _'Pixie'. _I unclipped Blacky's poke ball, placing it in my backpack and clipping Ninetails' poke ball on the empty slot. I whipped the tears from my eyes. "Professor? Do you happen to know where Alexis went?" I asked, wanting to find her now more than ever. Professor Oak held his head as if trying to remember. "She didn't say." My face dulled at the comment.

"Thanks professor." I weakly smiled, shutting off the screen. My hand gripped Ninetails' poke ball, pressing the white seal in the middle to release the Pokémon. Out popped the large white fox Pokémon. "Pixie?" I whispered. Ninetails looked dully at me, barely acknowledging my presence. I stepped closer to her, gently stroking her face. I flinched as my finger ran over a harsh reminder of what happened on the day of Kat's death: a long, thick, bulging scar that ran across the Pokémon's left eye. I recalled the exact moment of the cause of the scar: Ninetails was on her last leg, barely standing. Petrel, a Team Rocket admiral, had his stupid crobat use night slash on Ninetails, hitting the poor thing right in the eye, knocking her out. I clenched my fists angrily.

"Nine- erm Pixie, I swear I will personally kill Giovanni for destroying my best friend, your spirit, and my spirit. He won't get away. Not without a consequence." I growled, more tears flooding my gaze. "Tails…" Ninetails replied quietly, her gaze focused on the floor. _How is this the same Ninetails that Kat had? The Ninetails I remember would play at any given chance, her optimism cheering me and my Pokémon up after losing a battle. This one… this is only the hollow shell of a Pokémon. I must fix her. _I thought sadly, patting her head one last time before returning the depressed Pokémon to her ball. My eyes clouded in sadness before I remembered. "Bianca! Oh my gosh Blacky how did I forget?!" I gasped, sprinting back to the hospital. Blacky's eyes widened as if he was only just remembering as well, following me to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Shortest chapter ever! (Longer one next time promise! :))

Blacky and I raced through the hospital's doors, my hands on my knees and our chest heaving. "Hey, there you are!" My head snapped up to see Cheren and Bianca- all perfectly fine. "B-but how are you even walking?" I gawked, staring at Bianca in astonishment.

Bianca looked worriedly at me, as if not getting exactly what I was saying. "W-what?" "Opal… I was never ambushed. I was never knifed, I was never unconscious. I only tripped and fell, all my stuff fell out, some of it floated down stream and into the bushes, but I wasn't mugged…" Bianca whispered. My eyes grew wide, I began to rub my temples as I sunk to the ground. I saw Cheren begin to reach a hand out to me, which I quickly slapped away.

"I-I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I won't be traveling with you anymore… Please understand." I said quickly, getting to my feet and leaving them behind. "Tauros! Go!" I said loudly outside, releasing the enormous bull. Tauros snorted and stamped his feet, waiting for an order. "Take us to Striaton City!" I cried, jumping onto his back. Blacky quickly joined me, settling quickly on my lap. I kicked Tauros's sides, telling him to go. Tauros reared onto his hind legs in surprise, stampeding out of Acumula town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just about half way to Striaton, I had Tauros slow to a walk and head back towards the river where I 'lost it' Once at the river, I slid off Tauros and sat down. "That memory… it must've been triggered through hearing Bianca's scream and just the river bank all together…" I murmured, running my fingers through the sand. "I. Will. Kill. Giovanni." I vowed, wiping a tear from my face.

I felt Pixie's poke ball vibrating, as if indicating that she wished to come out. My vision blurry from the tears, I found the Ninetails' ball and released the depressed Pokémon. Ninetails looked glumly around the bank, sniffing the sand as if checking for her deceased trainer's scent and blood. She quickly began whimpering as she found no smell to comfort her. She slumped to the ground beside me and cried with me.

I felt Blacky snuggle up beside me as well, depression overcoming him. Tauros merely bowed his massive head in respect. The four of us sat in a grieving silence until my brain began thinking clearly again. I face palmed before reaching into my bag, grabbing my Pokegear that had been shut off for nearly three years now. There were plenty of missed calls spamming the screen as it powered back to life. I deleted all of the call notifications, scrolling to my favorites section of my phone.

I winced, feeling as if I'd taken a punch to the face as Kat's number came up along with Professor Oak's and Alexis' numbers. I tapped Alexis' number, waiting as the gear called my long lost friend. _*Beep Beep!* You have reached Alexis Cune's voice mail, please leave a message after the beep *BEEP!* _I broke out into a full out sob. "Alexis! Please answer!" I blubbered, tears rolling one after the other down my face. "Where are you? Alexis I know I've been gone for two years but please answer me!" I sobbed, stopping only when Blacky purposely ended my call. "B-Blacky?" I cried, wondering why he did that. Blacky place his paw supportively on my paw, locking gazes with me. I slowly stopped crying, understanding why Blacky had stopped the call.

"Blacky?" I sniffed softly, not meeting his red gaze. "Bre?" He responded, looking expectantly at me. "Why… why- how are you not… not scarred? You saw so much violence… you saw murder that day… how are you not mentally scarred? How?" My voice quavered, not understanding how the Umbreon had stood uninflected by what he had seen that day. Blacky didn't answer me, he just looked to Ninetails, who was still slumped on the sand. Blacky looked back at me, as if to say _you get it now? _I nodded slowly. "You aren't… you aren't scarred as deeply as… as Ninetails because… because you didn't… lose anyone. Ninetails lost her world… all the Pokémon Ninetails was traveling with were taken by Alexis and she was left behind… and Kat… Kat was her everything… and she witnessed her death in person… But we didn't even lose a single Pokémon on our team." I whispered, what Blacky was trying to say slowly putting itself together. Blacky gave a sad nod, clearly sympathetic towards the ever grieving Pokémon. I slowly petted the Ninetails with my hand, realizing that her Pokémon friends were gone too… she was completely alone until I came and got her.

I didn't even go back for Kat's Pokémon after I narrowly escaped execution myself. Alexis had gone. She got Kat's Ninetails, Pikachu, Fearow, Dewgong, Persion, and Dragonair. I did nothing… I did nothing but go mute… go mute and flee… flee to Mount Silver… I had been utterly alone up there, frost always tangled in my hair… no one but my Pokémon and the occasional glimpse of a black haired trainer dressed in mainly red… a Pikachu constantly atop his shoulder. The most communication we ever made was nodding at each other, or sharing food when the other ran out. Before I left for Unova, I remember him and that Pikachu… they were watching Blacky and I go down Mount Silver. He had never shown any emotion until that moment. A frown had crossed his face… I had frowned right back... 


End file.
